Songs of Our Lives
by EnvyIsMySin
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge. Multiple pairings and centrics. Rated T for minor language and violence.


**Hey! I'm doing the iPod shuffle to help ease my way back into writing. It's quick, easy stories with no commitment, but seems really fun. It's also my first Fairy Tail fic(s). So, here I go!**

**Rules:**  
><strong>1.<strong> Pick a fandom you like  
><strong>2. <strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
><strong>3. <strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwords.  
><strong>5.<strong> Do 10 (*cough*only seven*cough*) of these and post them.

Fairy Tail

**1. Supercell - Sayanora Memories**

(High School AU; Mira x ?)

The small, white-haired girl clutched her red scarf closer as she walked, shivering. The weather report had left her unprepared, with only a long, brown sweater and light scarf above her uniform to fight off the unexpected, chilly winds of the April morning.

She watched the stray sakura petals blow in the wind, going out of her way to slowly climb the small hill covered in pink overlooking the town, before continuing on her way.

As she walked, she met up with some of her friends - Lucy and Natsu, joking and grinning; Juvia and Gray, awkwardly walking hand-in-hand; Erza and Jellal, his arm around her shoulder.

But not _him._ Never any more. Ever since the accident last year, she hadn't seen him; not even once.

She would always stop at his block as they walked, peering with curiously lonely eyes for a split second. Whenever she looked back, her friends would be looking on sympathetically, occasionally offering a small smile.

_I don't want your pity!_ she wanted to scream, but she wouldn't. They meant well.

But despite this, she always stopped. She imagined him walking down to join them, waving and flashing his crooked grin at her. He was never really there.

_Why do I care? What's this... loneliness?_

Despite her fervent denial, she knew. They all probably did, as well.

She had never gotten a chance to say those three words to him; the ones she had always longed to say.

_Ever since the beginning, I've always loved you._

But she still had yet to say it; if he ever came back.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Avril Lavigne - What the Hell<strong>

(In-canon, I think. Lucy-centric.)

"That's it! I'm leaving." Lucy huffed, storming out of the room. She fled down the halls of the vast mansion in a blind rage, throwing open the door to her giant room.

"Not like he cares anyways." she ranted, stomping inside and flinging open the closet door. She dragged out a moderate-sized suitcase, packing only what she needed. Despite wanting to leave everything - especially the riches - behind, the blond wasn't stupid. If she just walked out with the clothes on her back, out in the harsh reality of the world she'd surely be screwed.

She packed a few outfits, other basic necessities, and - reluctantly - the money she had herself; saved up from allowance, her own work and such. It was a lot of jewels, considering everything.

As she closed the suitcase and prepared to leave, a sudden thought struck her. "Oh crap!" she ran back into the room, picking up the few Celestial Keys she had. After fastening them to her belt, she left again, closing and locking the door and using one of the Master Keys given to her by one of the servants a few years back, and headed outside.

She paused in the courtyard, frowning. What about her friends, the servants?

But she had to do this. She couldn't stand another day in this wretched mansion, devoid of life ever since her mother died.

_Gomen, everyone. I can't stay here any longer.  
><em>

She smirked. "_Sayanora, _Father_._ Hopefully I _won't _be seeing you again."

And with that, Lucy Hearfillia left behind her old life. And, unknown to her, starting a new one filled with friendship, adventure and love.

But what the hell. Everyone has to take the crazy risk once in a while, right?

* * *

><p><strong>3. One Republic - All the Right Moves<strong>

(In-canon, Mirajane-centric)**  
><strong>

Mirajane sat alone at one of the tables in the bar, her bangs covering her eyes.

She had just lost her baby sister.

_It's my fault._ she thought. _I'm their big sister, I was supposed to protect them both. Then why.. why Lisanna?_

She clenched her teeth, feeling the tears well up.

_No!_

She wouldn't cry! Not here. She had to be strong - for her brother. She knew his grief was as bad as hers - he blamed himself, for trying to use Full Body Takeover.

But he had just been trying to protect both of them. Again, she had been useless. Why was she even an S-Rank?

_Let's paint the picture of a perfect place, they got it better than what anyone's told you._ she remembered someone saying that, although she could not put a face to the words.

Perfect place. Hah. As if that existed. But she had to try to make it exist - if not for herself, than for everyone else.

And that was when the old Mirajane got locked away deep inside; leaving behind an empty, always-smiling shell.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Jay Sean - 2012<strong>

(Mostly in-canon. OC-centric.)

Fairy tail was an odd guild, no doubt about it.

Despite their many enemies they survived, persevered - day by day.

They were rebellious, rowdy, party-makers. It was like every day was the end of the world, and nothing mattered as long as they had each other.

They took risks, leaps, blind chances. They strode with a spring in their step, each day passing like a make-believe eternal one.

But this is what made them, them. Without this end-of-the-world thinking, this would just be another old, boring guild. It made them a _family._

And she wouldn't have it any other way. Let the world end; let it keep spinning; she'd live and die happy with her friends - no, newfound family!

_"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"_

* * *

><p><strong>5. Luka Megurine - Just Be Friends<strong>

(In-canon, maybe except for the dialogue - correct me if any of it is wrong. Erza x Jellal)

She couldn't watch as they led him away. Her first love in this lonely world - her best friend, worst enemy.

Jellal Fernandes.

She should hate him, she knew that much. She couldn't bring herself to, though, despite everything. Even after these years of separation, she always hoped that he would come back - not like he did at the Tower, as a distorted fragment of himself; but as the real him, free of the clutches of that Zeref demon.

But now, he was being snatched away again, for bloody sins of the past that he could not even remember.

Erza felt the eyes of her guildmates, and those of the rest of the party on her. Her beloved family, who had tried to fight for Jellal, for her sake.

She couldn't willingly give them the same fate as Jellal. She stopped them, sacrificing her love for her family. But what else could she have done? Even if they had gotten him from the council's clutches, he could not have lived freely.

"Erza." She looked up, locking eyes with him for the last time, her hair flying around her face. He smiled sadly.

"I remember now," her eyes widened in shock and confusion. "Your hair."

The tears fell down... from both eyes.

_Please don't leave me, Jellal. Even if we could only just be friends, I don't want to lose you!_

* * *

><p><strong>6. Vocaloid - Magnet<strong>

(In-canon world, AU pairing. Mirajane x Erza)

Mirajane stood behind the bar of the almost-empty guild, absentmindedly cleaning a glass. Her focus, though, was not on the task at hand; rather on a certain scarlet-haired woman.

She knew it was wrong, but... the white-haired beauty couldn't seem to get the other woman out of her head.

The attraction was like they were two ends of a magnet, and couldn't help it.

Erza looked up, coincidentally meeting Mirajane's gaze. The latter blushed slightly, quickly looking away and setting the glass down, turning to reach for another one.

What she didn't know, though was that Erza had not looked away.

(Why is yuri so hard? This one is so short .A.)

* * *

><p><strong>7. Umineko no Naku Koro ni Opening <strong>

(Umineko AU. Unknown centric - fill him and her in with whoever you'd like.)

_What sins will you pay for?_

He looked around, standing with the remaining people, who had no idea that this was coming. It was the second round of this twisted game of truth and lies, and they had found the first six sacrifices - with candy stuffed in their bloody stomachs.

He swallowed the bile in the back of his throat. This was worse than the first round, worse than the faceless, bloody corpses. He looked away, staring blankly at the gray, hollow church wall.

He knew this had been coming, it had been inevitable. It still sickened him to no end. He could feel the tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't cry. He knew _she_ was watching.

Suddenly, the world around him turned gray, time itself pausing. He whirled around, preparing for another battle of wits.

She appeared in a swarm of golden butterflies, as usual. She was beautiful, deadly, sadistic, with the confident, arrogant smirk in place. She scared him to no end, yet drew him in.

But he _would_ win. He would win this fight, everyone would live on. _All of us._

The witch smirked, her blue eyes filled with playful malice. "So, how can you explain this one?"

He glared at her. "Repeat it in red - these six were murdered by one of the people standing here."

"I refuse."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guy think~? They were fun to write. :D<strong>

**Please let me know if you like any of the ideas - maybe I'll make an actual story of it!**

**Thanks,**

**~Devil  
><strong>


End file.
